Life of Cake
Life of Cake is the sixth Littlest Pet Shop animated short published by the Hasbro Studios Shorts YouTube channel on August 8, 2014. It is a parody of Life of Pi, featuring Sunil as the only pet from the main cast. Plot The story begins in the ocean, with Sunil writing a message reporting that he has been floating in the lifeboat for many days and is hungry. With a request for food, he puts it inside a bottle and throws it at the sea. But the bottle is immediately eaten by a large shark. Sunil then remembers he is a magician and decides to use magic to conjure up some food. He draws his magic wand magically on his hand, wiggled it while saying some magic words and successfully conjures a plate with a piece of pistachio upside-down cake, his favorite. Suddenly, Steve comes out of Sunil's cover, on the boat's nose, coiling around the cake and states it is his favorite too. Steve pounces at Sunil, causing the mongoose to retreat in fright and accidentally throw his wand to the sea, at the shark's disposal. Outraged, Sunil commands the cobra to step away from the cake, and the two prepare for a fight. They start by circling around each other at the lifeboat's borders, then both jump to the heights and battle in midair. Sunil palm attacked him on the face that cause Steve's body to stretch, then Sunil grabbed his body then dragged himself to Steve and kicked him on the face. Steve got stunned while spinning on the air, but after he recovered; he grabbed Sunil with his tail and squeezed him and spin him like a top. Then Sunil got stunned and then recovered and pulled Steve's tail to him, and stretched Steve's body to a zigzag. Then Steve turned Sunil into a paddle ball using his body, then Sunil pulled Steve's hood, then Steve whipped Sunil on the butt, Sunil got shocked and shouted in pain. And finally, while still on the air, Sunil pounded Steve using his rear back to the boat. The cake is still there and Steve saw and grabbed it after he got recovered. Then Sunil falls back on the boat and saw it, and approached Steve to steal the cake on his tail. And the two start stealing the cake against each other, but the two loosen the cake on the plate from their hand and fly on the sea. Now Sunil is starring on the floating cake on the sea while getting nervous that the cake might ate by the shark; then as he expected, the shark ate it. Sunil got shocked and jump off the boat and fearlessly rushed to the shark. He pulled the shark's nose to open its mouth and then entered its mouth and grabbed the cake inside it. With all his force, Sunil is trying to stop the shark from closing his mouth while holding the cake and to stop it from getting him eaten. At the end, it is just Sunil's fantasy. Sunil awoke from the shark fantasy and Blythe and him were just in a bathroom giving Sunil a bath; and the cake was just a squeaky toy and the short ends after he squeaked it. Trivia * A toy version of Steve appeared on this short at the end of Sunil's fantasy. * When Sunil was chanting a magic spell, one of the words he says is Richard Parker, which is the name of the Bengal tiger from Life of Pi. Gallery Category:Animated shorts Category:Episodes